Optoelectronic components such as light-emitting or laser diodes, for example, have found wide technical application. Some aspects that have fostered the spread of such components include, for instance, their high efficiency and durability against external loads and ambient influences. Moreover, optoelectronic components have a long lifetime. Optoelectronic components are often based on semiconductor chips which emit radiation in a specific, usually narrow, spectral range.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a luminous means which exhibits homogeneous emission with respect to intensity and color.